


Silent Night

by blondeeblackwidow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Aus for days, Christmas fic, F/M, Kinda reader insert kinda original character, My first SW fic!!!, Poe's an air force pilot, You can tear it to shreds if its OOC, i love him so much, im over tagging, mostly reader insert though, sorry i just love poe, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeeblackwidow/pseuds/blondeeblackwidow
Summary: In which Poe can always get your daughter back to sleep in half the time that you can-(My first Star Wars fic in 5 years, so it's a bit short. My first Poe fic as well, read it, tell me how to improve.)Written in honor of my favorite Christmas Song, and also in honor of my favorite army man coming home next month :)





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for clicking! Let me know what you think below. I totally plan on writing tons more fics, I got hit with inspiration for the first time in 5 years, so I'm a bit rusty haha. Enjoy ~

Air Force AU – Christmas Fic  
~~~~~

Seven months. Poe was deployed for seven months and finally home just in time for Christmas and to meet his now one-month-old little girl. He still had to work rotations and go to training on base from time to time. But you were just grateful he was home. His little angel adored him from first sight, and you watched in awe as he was able to calm her down from any upset she had.

Most of the time, Poe got up in the middle of the night when she woke up, he loved his little girl so much he didn’t really mind the lost sleep. 

But tonight, you couldn’t sleep and had heard her shifting and beginning to wake, so you wrapped her in a blanket to fend off the cold air and walked out into the living room  
She wasn’t screaming, but you could tell she wasn’t exactly happy either. You tried everything, but nothing seemed to make her sleepy. Though the lights on the Christmas tree fascinated her enough to keep her calm, so you paced around the living room, staying in range of the tree.

Holding your daughter, you began humming, bringing her attention back to you. 

“Silent night, holy night…" you sang quietly to your swaddled miracle. "All is calm, all is bright, round yon virgin, mother, and child."

Her precious eyes began to get heavy as you rocked her to the subtle rhythm of the song.

“Holy infant so tender and mild...” a lower, smooth voice came from the hall.

There your husband stood, rattled hair and cozy pajama’s on, leaning against the wall, watching his girls. Eventually walking over to you in the center of the room. 

"Sleep in heavenly peace." He sang as she nodded off to sleep in your arms.

“Sleep in heavenly peace...” you both sung as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. 

After laying her back down into her bassinet in your shared bedroom, you rejoined him back in the living room, shutting the door quietly behind you.

“I guess she just missed me.” He joked, sitting on the couch.

“We both did.” You said quietly as you walked over to join him, your eyes getting slightly sad. You had gone into labor 3 weeks early, so Poe wasn’t able to make it home right away. He had regretfully missed her birth, but you tried to push that thought out of your mind quickly. 

“But I’m here now.” He pulled you in close. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

You both fell asleep there. That is until your newborn decided she was done sleeping in her heavenly peace…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!  
> as I said in the summary, my favorite army man (my boyfriend) is coming home from a 8 month deployment next month sooo expect fluffy chapters haha.  
> Review below if you'd like, encourage me or tell me what to fix. I appreciate both!


End file.
